True Love
by ankwhat
Summary: This story will have part's of Ai No Kusabi, the OVA's, Taming Riki, and maybe other people fan fiction. It is my take on how Iason and Riki meet and fall in love at some point in there life together. Plus others that will come together through out the story. My first fan fiction so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

True Love

 _Sorry for all the silly misspellings I've decided to go back and fix the mistakes. I'll try to make sure to reread everything before posting. And thank's Nikkie23534 for pointing it out. Which made me go back and reread the story. And I must say I'm embarrassed at making so many small mistakes. Please forgive me! Now on to fixing the mistakes._

Chapter 1: Finding A New Pet.

The office that Iason and Katze sat in wasn't small; but, it wasn't that big either. Katze was sitting in his normal space as always. Behind his desk with the computer still on. He was in the middle of doing some invoices when the breath-taking Iason Minks came in for their normal monthly meeting. He could never take his eyes off of Iason when he was around. Hell no one could even if the tried. With how tall, blonde, ice blue eyes, and that muscular fine body of his. He has long beautiful waist long hair that was almost white then blonde. His hair wasn't pin strait; but, had some body to it and it seem so light, silky, and smooth to the touch. His eyes wore to die for. Even though he was manly and extremely sexy as hell, he had a little bit of feminine to him. Just like the rest of Jupiter's Elites. And Katze couldn't help but wish Iason would take him at less once. Hard or soft he didn't care as long as he felt Iason's long, hard, thick rod in his small tight hole. Ever since he was Iason's furniture he had a thing for his Greek God of a boss.

Iason on the other hand was setting with his long beautiful legs cross over one an other. He was reading the not so great monthly report. Usually everything would be the same every month; but, this month things started to go missing from his warehouses. And he wasn't all to please to read what was stolen from from him. As he started to uncross his long muscular legs and place the report down. As Katze got up and handed him a thick yellow folder with the word Bison written so nice and neat on the front.

Iason arched one of his pale brow before Katze said "This is the gang that is stilling from you. I figure you would wont to know everything about the young men who were taking what is yours." He was very pleased that his ex-furniture did this before he said anything.

"Well if I did not know any better I would start to think that you could read mind's now that your 21!" Iason said with his icy tone and showing no emotion like always. Katze just gave a faint smile and a slight nod to his head.

Iason took the folder and sat back in the large midnight blue couch and relax as he started to read the new report in his hand.

 **BISON:**

A new up and coming gang that is starting take control over all of Ceres. The total number in the main group is five.

 **Riki** **:** Age-16. Leader. Alias: Riki the Dark, Prince of Ceres, and Varju. Highly intelligence, extremely good at fighting, a rare beauty in the slums, small for his age, well liked be everyone, cat like when moving and fighting, is said to be very sexy, black hair, black eye's, and bronze skin.

 **Guy:** Age-16. 2nd in command. Average in height, looks, intelligence, and fighting. Shoulder length brown hair (always in a ponytail at the base of neck) and grey eyes. Alleged to be Riki's pairing partner.

 **Luke:** Age-17. The tallest in the group. Always wearing sun glass. Sandy-brown hair to the shoulder with waves. Eye color when not wearing the sun glass is amber. No pairing partner.

 **Sid:** Age-16. Average hight. Short red hair that is always spike and green eyes. Pairing partner Norris.

 **Norris:** Age-15. A little taller than Guy and Sid. Amber hair color that is short except for a little tail and his eye color is blue-green. Pairing partner is Sid.

They all live together in a run down warehouse that they are paying 150 credit's a month for rent. If they are not at home they are at a bar called Skankies.

Iason read quietly until he was through and then he looked at the pictures of everyone. When he saw Riki's picture he let a little surprise sigh out. The kid was stunning. He never saw anyone like Riki. Not even the best of the best pets looked nothing like him. 'I wont him' is what came to Iason head right then and there. Looking at Katze he started to ask him basic info on Riki.

"Lord Iason why are you asking me stuff like if he ever goes any where alone or stays home when the other's are out?" Katze ask a little worried for the poor kid.

"I think I found me a new pet." Iason said with a smile and a hint of laughter in his voice that never been heard coming for him ever.

Katze look at Iason like he had two heads and with a quiver in his soft voice said "You can't Lord Iason! His a mongrel and not just any mongrel. He can go up against five strong men and win with barely a scratch on him."

"Are you telling me what I can and can not do, Katze?" Iason 's tone seem to chill the air in the room. Katze know he had stepped over the line with what he said.

"No Sir. It's just I was hopping to train him to take over for me when it was time." Katze said in a serious voice. Seeing the surprise look on Iason face Katze continue. "He's been asking for some jobs to do here and there. Said that he wonted to get out of the slums. And as clever as he is I started to train him. Plus I've known him from Guardian and had always thought he was to good for the slums."

"Why was that not in the report?" Again with the icy tone and now looking a little on the pissed off side.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, Sir. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you that is all."

Iason just looked at him for a while and then started to talk again in his normal emotionless voice. "Will that doesn't matter any more. I wont him as a pet and I shall have him. Is that understood, Katze?"

"Yes, Lord Mink! But if I may, what will Lady Jupiter say about this whole mongrel being a pet?" Katze said bitterly; but, carefully.

"Lady Jupiter will be happy that I finally got a pet to distract me. Mother has been worried and complaining that I have been working way to hard lately."He said as if it wore nothing.

"Don't tell me you've been at your office 24/7 all this week!" Katze said.

"Try this whole month, Katze." He said in a mono tone voice like it was nothing new. Which it wasn't . He seemed to always be at work with hardly any down time. Even when he did have a pet. And Katze know this; but, he hoped that Lady Jupiter would finely do something about it. Of course she tried too; but, he was to focus on the work and making Amoi the strongest planet out there.

"Lord Iason you may not be totally human; but, you still need to get some sleep and food!" Katze said with w worry tone this time.

Iason looked at him with an 'I'm sorry' loke in his eyes. He know that Katze worried over him and his health. He also know that Katze had some feeling for him. But, he just could see Katze as anything then his ex-furniture and now his Black Market leader.

"Will since today is Friday. I told mother that I would rest this weekend." Iason said sounding a little ennui. He was now starting to get up to leave for home.

Katze got up to walk Iason to the door when he asked. "How are you going to get him to go willingly?"

"Did you not say that he wonted out off the slums. So, why would he not come willingly?"

"Sir, Riki would rather die then be someones Pet. To him a Pet is nothing but a sex toy. To be used and then thrown away. He has way to much pride to be used like that. He will fight you all the way. He really isn't meant to be a Pet or under someone that has all the control. This is going to kill him. Please Lord Mink reconsider this Pet thing with Riki. He is to good of a young man to loss." Katze asked hoping that Iason would understand that Riki would die a slow painful death as a Pet.

"Katze as much as I value your input; but, I will have him and tame him. No matter how long it takes. I have a feeling this is how I need in my life for right now. And forever if I have a say." Iason was a little surprise with himself for telling Katze what he truly thought about his dark angle.

Katze was surprise by what Iason said and couldn't think of anything else to say to save Riki from Iason. So he just sigh and shuck his head. As he open the door he finally got his voice back and asked. " If there is anything else you need let me know. Have a good evening and weekend."

And with that said Iason left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bison

Bison was setting in their favorite both in their favorite bar Skankies. They were relaxing after another successful take over fight. Everyone had a stout in one hand and a cigarette in the other, just talking and laughing. And as always Azelbeth was trying her hardest to get Riki to pair with her. And like always he just ignore her advances. To him she was family, his little sister. Someone to look after; and, not to have sex with. He also wouldn't let her join Bison, nor let any of the members do anything to her. Not even the lowest of the grunt could look at her in any way except as friends.

Azelbeth somehow escaped Guardian at the young age of 13. Riki found her just before some scumbag had his way with her. So now at the ripe old age of 14 and still a virgin. She was really trying hard to get Riki's an divided attention. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty or cute. She was with her waist long strawberry blonde hair, large sea foam green eyes, and her sun kissed tan skin (a little lighter then Riki bronze skin). Though she was on the tiny and skinny side for her age. That was the reason Riki toke her in. She would have been eaten up if she was alone. And he couldn't let a little girl out in the slums by herself. So for a year she's been living with the main members of Bison. To Guy's irritation.

"Come on Riki! I know your horny. Your always horny after a good fight. I'll let you do what ever you wont and however you wont." She said in her most honey sweet sexual voice she could do. Which wasn't much.

All Riki did was ignore her advances like always. He couldn't understand why she didn't get that he didn't see her like that.

Guy on the other hand was getting piss off with her, like always. He gave her a look that could kill. He didn't like her from the start. The two reason was: 1-she was trying to be Riki's legit pairing partner and 2-she was the only one not afraid of him. And would flirt openly with Riki: and, stand up to him. If it was anyone else he would bet the living shit out of them. But he know if he try anything with her Riki would wipe the floor with him.

Everyone knows that Riki wasn't one to go against. He maybe on the small size for his age and being in the slums. But he was one hell of a fighter. No one can stand up against him and win. That's why Bison was in charge of Ceres.

Even though Guy and Riki were having sex and slept in the same bed. They still wasn't a legit pairing partner; and, Guy was starting to get irritated that Riki wouldn't legalize their relationship. To him Riki was his everything; and, he was starting to think Riki didn't love him as much as he loves him. And he would be right. He just didn't know yet what would be happening when they got home.

 _I hope you enjoy this story and chapter. Thank you for reading it. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Announcement

While most everyone at their both was having a good time, there were three people that weren't. Riki was getting really irritated with Guy and Azelbeth. He could feel their anger seeping off both of then. He doesn't know why Guy hated Azelbeth so much. He even tried to talk to him about it; but, Guy wouldn't talk. And as for Azelbeth she just said he doesn't like her so she doesn't like him. To Riki that was a childish reason; but, she was a child to him.

What Riki didn't know; or, at less she didn't think he knew. Was she had caught Guy sleeping with other people. She hadn't told Riki this because he hated people that rat others out. And she didn't wont him hating her. So she kept quite, even though it was killing her.

As for Guy, he didn't like her because she was trying to take Riki from him, she showed no fear for him, no respect, and openly flirt with Riki. And he still doesn't know why she hadn't rat him out. He know Riki hated raters; but, he hated cheaters more. Maybe that she didn't know that is all that he could come up with for her to stay quite. What ever the reason was he was thankful for it.

Riki finally had enough of the two of them. So he got up; and, as soon as he did Azelbeth grabbed his left arm to help him up. While Guy grabbed his right arm and asked in a not so nice voice "Where do you think you're going, Riki?"

Riki stopped as soon as he heard the hard tone of Guy's voice; and replied in a very dark and scary tone. "Who the hell do you think your talking to, you ass whip?"

Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and watch. It wasn't the first time this two had it out in public. In fact a lot of people even wounder if they were really pairing partner. Even though everyone in the slums know they been together since Guardian.

Guy couldn't believe Riki would use that tone with him. At first he was surprise by it; but, now he was infuriate. His face wont from surprise to a dark and ugly look. Even though Riki was their leader and will respected; but, in their private relationship Riki was the bitch and Guy was the controller. Though Guy tend to forget that when they were out in public he was to act as the 2IC (second in command).

So when Riki saw the look on Guy's face, he stood as tall as he could. And with a very dark voice said "I'm tired of you two glaring at each other and wont to go home." Looking at Azelbeth and Guy with a dark and irritated look.

With that said both of them let him go and watch him leave out the door. After a few seconds everyone that lived in the warehouse got up to leave. They hope that little time between the time of Riki leaving and them leaving Skankies. Was enough for Riki to calm down. Everyone in the house could tell that the tension between Riki and Guy was getting worse. They just hope it will work out.

When they got to their place Riki was not in the living room. So Guy went to their shared bedroom. And what he saw shocked him. There Riki stood with his duffle bag open and clothes in it.

"What the hell Riki? Were are you going?" Guy sounded surprise.

" Leaving!" Riki said emotionless while still packing.

"But we're pairing partners. We're suppose to legalize it in a month." Guy now had a pleading tone.

"Not that again. Listen Guy, I love you. I really do; But, something is missing or off. I just don't think I'm IN love with you. Do you understand?" Riki said earnestly.

"No I don't understand. You just said you love me. What's missing? What the fuck is off about that?" Guy couldn't contain his anger and sadness anymore.

"Yes I love you; but, it's more like a best friend and not as a lover." Was all Riki could b say to explain what he was feeling for Guy. And he hope Guy would understand.

Of course he didn't. "But I love you with all my heart!" He said sounding really pathetic to Riki.

"Do you really?" Riki said agitated.

"Of course I do. How can you ask my that?" Guy said sounding hurt by what Riki had just said.

"For fuck sake Guy! Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know what you are doing behind my back. And before you even ask Azelbeth has not said anything." Riki said looking directly in the eyes.

Guy just stood there. He couldn't say anything. Riki know and just let him keep going to have sex with other people. He should of know that Riki would find out. But how long had Riki known.

"I already have a new place. I'll still help out with this one, too." Riki said as he picked up the duffle bag and walk to the door.

"And no you can't have my new address. I don't wont any one over. Everyone has my number, just call if you need anything. I'll try to come over as much as possible." He said as he shut the door.

Everyone was waiting in the living room for them to show up. So when Riki came in with the duffle bag in hand. It surprise everyone. Azelbeth ran over to him with big tears in her pretty seafoam eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked through sobs.

"Yeah, Riki where are you going man?" Norris asked.

"I'm moving out. I'll come by when I can or when you need me. You all got my number. And I'll still help pay for this place; so, don't worry." He said with a small smile.

"Why? I'm going with you!" Azelbeth said still sobbing.

"No you aren't coming with. It wont be fair to the others. And don't worry about Guy. He wont touch you. Right!" He said as he heard Guy behind him.

"Of course." Was all Guy said.

"I have to go now. Need to make money. See you later." And with that said Riki turned and walked out the door and into the night.

 _Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Can't say if I'll update every day or not. But I'll true._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Only Friends

Later that evening, up in the penthouse of Eos of Jupiter's favorite child. Sat Iason in his favorite chair with Riki's picture in his elegant fingers. He was just starring at the beautiful teenager. His thoughts were on how he was going to get this dark wild stud in his hands. He wonted Riki and he wonted the beauty now.

This would be the first time ever in Eos's history that a non-bred pet will be living there. Not that there was a law that said you couldn't have a mongrel or any other aliens as pets. It was that no one ever thought of doing it. Or at less not until now. And Jupiter wouldn't do anything, she aloud her elites (especially her Blondie) to do as they please. As long as they don't kill or harm anyone (except the slum mongrels).

If something does arise then he'll deal with it as it comes along. But he highly doubt anyone will say or do anything against Jupiter's favorite child and the Head of the Syndicate. They be stupid to go against the top person. You see the only being higher on the food chain was Jupiter herself. If he has to he will go see her for advice. As likely as it was, seeing as she had let it be known that he has her full approval to do what he saw fit.

While he sat there contemplating. There was a buzz at the door. Which Daryl (his furniture) answered the door. After a second Daryl and his good friend, 2IC, and ex-lover come into the living room. Even though he was surprise to see Roaul, it didn't show on his gorgeous face.

"Roaul, my friend did we have plains tonight?" Iason asked with no emotion in his voice.

"No, my friend we did not." Roaul answer. Though he really wonted to say love instead of friend.

"Then may I inquire why you are here." Iason said with a very cold tone.

"Can I not come by to see you with out any reason?" Roaul said with a hint of anger.

"Seeing that we are no longer pairing partners. I do not see any reason to come with out some kind of reason. Or at less calling first to see if I was busy. I am sure you do realize that I am quite busy this month and do not have much time to entertain you or any other brother of ours." Iason now made his voice so cold that the room seemed to drop a few degrees. Poor Daryl had to stay there with his head down waiting to be told to go or bring Sir Am a drink.

Roaul let his unhappiness show. Ever since their break-up, do to him cheating on Iason, his been trying to get back together. But it wasn't going will at all.

"Well I do have a reason of being here. Mother left a note for me to get you out of the house. At less for tonight. She is worry that you have been working way to hard. And I have to agree with her. So, I am here to take you out. Even if you do not wont to go." Was all Roaul said before turning to Daryl and telling him to get Iason's things for going out.

Not sure what to do Daryl stood there only looking at Iason for if he should listen to what Roaul said to do or just stay there and do nothing. Huffing Iason looked at Roaul with dislike for telling his furniture what to do in his own home. Standing to his full height Iason looked at Daryl and nod for him to do what was told for him to do. And when he has out of the room, Iason turned and gave Roaul a anger look.

"You do realize that this is my home and you have no say or right to order my furniture."

"I am sorry. I am just so used to doing it. I will make sure not to do that again."

Daryl can back with the items and helped Iason put the things on.

As they were leaving Iason looked at Roaul and said, "We are only going out as friends. There will not be any trying to get me in bed." And with that said, they walked out the door.

 _Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Daryl

As Daryl watch his handsome master leave with the one person he really could not stand. Not because the man/android keeps giving him orders even though he had no right to. It was because he had hurt his very caring master; and, he couldn't bring himself to forgive the idiot, aka Roaul Am. All the messy business happen a year before he became Lord Iason Mink's furniture. He was debrief by the furniture that he was taking over for and also was the one that chose him for the job, Katze. And from what he was told it was a very bad break up. From what he was told the hole in tire penthouse had to be redone. All he could picture was the worse storm imagine going through in close space; and what was left over was what the place had look like (not a pretty picture). He was also told that their fight wasn't just verbal; but, was also very physical. and every since that day Roaul was always trying to get back with Iason. Even now, after 4 years. He is still trying. The guy doesn't know when to give up. It was obvious to everyone around that Iason was never going to go back to Roaul.

He really shouldn't worry. Iason could take care of himself just fine; but, he just couldn't help it. He would always get a tight knot in his stomach when every that damn guy was around his perfect master. There really wasn't anything he could do; but, watch and call security if it came down to it. He wish that he was stronger and braver. Just like that certain someone from Guardian. Well not everyone is lucky to be like that. Matter of fact that person was the only one that he ever meet that was like that. It was hard to explain how that person was like. He was just himself, never trying to be what he wasn't. But he was as big as the world in Daryl's eyes. Even now when he thought of the kid from Guardian that was 2 years older then him. He still think the person was still as big as the world, if not bigger now that he was older. Daryl really wish he could see him again before he died. But he was getting off the point.

Daryl just wonted his master happy and safe. So he always try to go above and beyond what he was told to do. Even though he was average in the smart deportment, looks, and height. He had shoulder length hair that had waves, large oval green eyes, and peach skin tune. And of course he he was willing to be obedient and respectful to everyone his master deem fit. And it goes with out saying that he will always obey and respect Iason with all his heart and soul.

Why wouldn't he. Iason has always been fair with him. Plus he never saw Iason mean to any of his pets. He toke really good care when he sold them to other Elites. He made sure that they would be will taking care of. He even let the pets keep everything that was bought for them. Which was uncommon; because, most if not all the others would keep what was bought for the pets just to give the things to the new pets. That was how things work in a normal Elite house.

There was one thing he could say and that was Lord Iason Mink was anything but normal. Sure he could be a cold, emotionless, unfeeling, and heartless baster of a Blondie Elite. When the need arise; but, at home he was kind and caring. A father figure to Daryl. Never once did Iason raised his voice at him. Not even when he first got there and was in the process of learning his job. But Roaul an the other hand, was always getting mad at him when he made a mistake (no matter how small it was). Lucky for him Iason would nicely kick Roaul out when he started up. How could you not like/love someone like that.

He decided that he will stay up and wait for his master. Even though he was not told when Iason would be back. He didn't care, even if Iason doesn't come back til morning. But Jupiter please let him come back some time tonight.

So now he sat in the kitchen. Doing the waiting game.

 _Here is chapter 5. Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make them a little longer. Please keep reading and reviewing._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting

As Iason and Roaul walked to the limousine. Iason was quieter then normal and Roaul couldn't understand why. As the driver stood there with the back door open waiting patiently while the two most high ranking Elites walk towards him. The driver couldn't believe his luck; and couldn't wait to tell his friends and co-works. As soon as Both where at the vehicle he gave them both greeting and told them his name as was expected of any hired drivers.

As soon as they were in. The driver shut their door and got into the front set and begin to drive to their destination, a very exquisite restaurant. As he drove the partition was down so he could her and see everything going on in the back seat. And much to Iason annoyance, Roaul had started his flirting as soon as the back door closed.

He had resist a sigh from coming out and rolling his eyes at Roauls attempt to get him in bed. When they were half way to the restaurant, Iason couldn't take it any more. So shacking his head. He was about to say something when Roaul grabbed his chin and planted a hard and wanting kiss on his soft sweet lips. Before he could close his mouth, Roaul's swift tongue invaded his hot cavern,

As Roaul try to get Iason to partake in the kiss. His hands started to wounder. At first it was above Iason shirt. But soon they went under and started to search for Iason nipples. Iason was so shock that at first he did nothing until he felt Roaul's unglove and cold hands touching his bare chest.

That was when Iason snapped out of his shock and realized that the driver was watching them. So with all his strength, he push Roaul away. Maybe he should of held back soon; but' he was be on horrified. How could Roaul do this. After telling him that nothing would ever happen between them. Will nothing but friendship.

"What where you thinking, Roaul?" Iason said with a very stern voice.

" Iason , you really didn't need to use your full strength. Did you?" Roaul said hurtfully and also ignoring Iason question.

"Did I Not! Driver stop this vehicle. I am getting out. I will walk home from her. And Roaul if you know what is best for you, you will not try to stop me. I think you need sometime to calm down. I do not wont to see you until you get it through that thick head of yours, that nothing will ever happen between us. Ever again; and, if you can not except that reality. Then I hate to say this; but, our friendship will no longer be there either. Do I make myself clear." Iason said sternly and coldly.

All Roaul could do was nod. He had never heard Iason like that before. Maybe he did go a little to far with the advances. But he didn't think Iason would get so upset and angry. Will maybe he should take some time and rethink everything. Seeing Roaul nod, Iason got out of the limousine. Even before the driver could get out and open the door for him.

"Are you sure you wont to walk, Lord Mink?" Asked the driver.

"Thank you. But yes I am sure. It is a very nice night. Thank you again for your concern. Just take Lord Am to the restaurant." Iason told the driver with a small smile to ease the drivers mind. Seeing it was not the poor drivers fault that Roaul could be hard to deal with.

Iason shut the door and started his long walk home. As he got closer to the better part of Midas, he came upon an ally way. He could hear fighting going on down it. So he stop to see what was going on. What he saw was six rather tall muscular young adults. They looked to be between the ages of 21 to 25, 26 at the most. They were in a middle of a fight with a rather small teen or preteen (if the size is anything to go by). Which looked like they were losing to such a small boy.

But soon it look like the kid was going to be in trouble. Because the leader of the men brought out a laser knife.

"So you really have guts to come here mongrel. You really think your all that. Trying to sell your dirty body." The leader said looking down on the boy.

"So sorry that I can't take a shower everyday. What is your excuse for smelling?" The kid said.

"Why you little shit." As that was said by their leader. Two guys from behind grabbed the tiny teen.

The leader had a sadistic smile when they finally got a hold of the teen.

"You know I've got a great idea. Why don't we have a little party and try hiss ass out, Dean." Said one of the guys holding the poor teen.

"Like hell i'll let you gang rape me." The teen hissed out.

"There is six of us and one tiny you. Your going no where." The other guy who was holding the little one said.

"No, I've got a better idea. His so tiny, just the way I like 'im. I'm going to make you into my own little sex toy." Dean said as he grad the teen chin so the teen had to look him in the eyes.

The teen started to wiggle and pull hard. He even stomp on the feet of the two that were holding him. He almost got out of their grip;but, Dean graded his hair. This really wasn't looking too good for the teen.

"Keep struggling all you wont right now. Because pretty soon you'll be feeling good. And with one taste of this new drug you'll be hooked. And I'll be the only one that you'll be able to get it from for free. Will maybe not so free. You'll have to be my sex slave until I tire of you, kid." Dean said as he was getting the needle ready. The poor teens eyes got bigger then they originally were. He had hard of that shit.

"You got to be fucking kidding, right! Hey, Dean was it. Lets make a deal."The teen said frantically. He may drink and smoke cigarettes; but, never ever in his life had he touched drugs. And he wasn't going to be force to either. "I'll fuck you anytime you wont. I'll even give you my number. But no drugs."

Dean was still getting the needle ready when he looked at the teen. "What's your name kid?"

Swallowing hard the teen answered "Riki. The name is Riki."

"You're shitting me. Your Riki the Dark. The mongrel that everyone is after. Will now that I've taken a better like at you kid, you are quite pretty. Aren't you." Dean said smiling.

"Will you should be use to doing drugs. Everyone knows all mongrels do them." One of the other guy in the group said.

"Like hell I do drugs. You guy don't know shit." Riki said before his hair got pulled hard.

Dean was almost ready to give Riki the drug. He was already getting hard. The knowledge that he was going to fuck The Riki the Dark, the hottest mongrel in Ceres and Midain. The only other begins that were hotter then Riki was the Blondie. Riki was even hotter then all the other Elite classes.

Iason was watching while everything that was going on. Thinking how unfair the older males were being to the tiny teenager. As soon as the drug came out he was trying to decide if he wonted to help the cute kid out. But when he heard Riki's name he was behind Deans in a few steps. He grabbed the scumbags arm.

When Riki saw the tallest and most gorgeous Blondie he ever seen in his life come behind Dean and grabbed him. He was so relieved that he thought he was seeing things. As everyone else thought the something.

"Excuse me, Your Excellency...I...I mean we were just getting rid of this scum that came to sell himself." Dean said trying to hid how scared he was.

"Are you the leader of this group?" Iason asked with a cold and monotone voice. That gave everyone a chill.

"Yes, Your Excellency. My name is Dean." He said sounding hopeful that he'll get a job working in Iason personal security team.

"Will Dean, I think you and you group our worthless. Does it really take six full grown men to get rid of one petite teen? And on top of that you were going to force him to take a drug that he wish not too! I wounder what I shill I do with you and your group." Iason said as he stared at each of them.

Riki watched while everything was going on. He could see all of them were now scared shitless. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He didn't wont the scary Blondes attention on him right now. So he just stood still and quite. Through the whole thing.

As Iason was talking to the scumbags, he just could not believe his luck. The person he wonted the most was now right in front of him. Even the Riki was a little dirty, you could still tell how gorgeous he was. He really wonted to take Riki in his arm. But right now he had to get him away from this bastards.

"I am going to let you go this time; but, if the next time I see or hear you ganging up on someone or trying to force them into something. All of you will be going to jail. Do you understand?" Iason spoke with a cold; but, authoritative voice.

"But Your Excellency! He was selling himself." Dean had the nerve to say.

"Did he asked you?" Iason asked . While he started to get annoyed with this Dean guy.

"No. One of my friend came to me and told me about him being out her selling himself." Dean said sounding smug.

"Is your friend her now?" Iason asked trying not to sigh.

"No, he just told me where to find the kid; and he left." Again Dean sound smug.

"So, what you are telling me is that this was hear say. Right!" Iason asked. All the while trying not to kill this idiot.

"Well, putting that way yeah it is." Dean voice wavered a little this time.

Now Iason really wonted to kill this idiot. "Well you can not prove he was really doing what was told to you. Can you, Dean? And since when was it a crime to sell oneself. That also includes mongrels. As long as there is no fighting, steeling, or killings they have every right to be here as will." And with that said. Iason let go of Dean and gave them one more stair that told them to leave now or else. And they all toke off leaving only Iason and Riki standing there.

 _Hope this chapter was long enough for everyone. I'm thinking of not updating again til Monday. What do you guys think? And for those of you that do not like how Roaul is right now. Just wait he'll be Iason super best friend again later on. I promise. Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_So sorry it toke me sometime to comeback to writing. But there has been soon trouble with someone that I was nice to let live with my daughter and I. But the lady was a b**ch. Lets say she did something not so legal. Beside some other stuff. So, I haven't been having the best couple of days. Also sorry for the miss spelling. I did check all spelling with my computer dictionary. Because I know that I suck at spelling. Always have and always will. I want to thank everyone that has left reviews. And all have been really positive. So, THANK YOU A LOT. Now with the story._

Chapter 7: The New Pet and Some Surprise

Even though Riki was happy for the Blondie help, he just hated to owe anyone anything. So he wasn't too happy at the moment. He know he really didn't have anything the Blondie would wont. The only thing he really had that was worth anything was himself. And he doubt that some like that Greek God would wont a slum mongrels body. Hell he wasn't sure if those bastards even had sex. They had pets that did the sex thing with each other. But if he was going to be honest with himself, which he always was. He hoped that this tall sex on legs will except his offer.

"Thanks for the help mister. I wasn't going to get out of that one by myself. Glad you came by; but, now I owe you. I don't have anything to give you except for myself." Riki said before he held his breath.

"Will that depends on what you mean by yourself. If your talking about doing some labor. Then I will have to decline that offer because I have all the help I need when ever I need them. And if your talking about sex. Will it is not like I need you for that. Since there is a long line of gentlemen and ladies, young and old waiting for me to ask them into my bed." Iason said trying to keep his excitement and happiness from showing from his eyes, face, and voice.

"Will what else is there for me to give?" Riki said a little bit down. Now he know that the guy does have sex from what was said; and, it didn't surprise him to know that there was a line of people wanting the blond bombshell.

"Will there is something I have been meaning to get for awhile." Iason said with a smirk.

"And what might that be?" Riki asked sounding a little hesitant. Hoping beyond hope it wasn't wait he was thinking. Please Jupiter don't let it by what I think it is, Riki was thinking at that moment.

"Will that would be a new pet. So what do you say. Seeing as I did save your life." Again Iason had that smirk.

I know it, thought Riki before swallowing hard and answering. "O.K. But there is something that you need to agree to before we go any farther with this deal."

Not liking what Riki said. Iason left one elegant eyebrow and emotionless voice. "And do you really think you have the right to set standards to this agreement?"

Riki notice the difference in the Blondie tone. Shacking his head no, Riki looked up at him and said. "No; but, I do have responsibilities back in Ceres. I know you could give two shits about that place and the people in it. But, I have people that are counting on me and I wont let them down."

Now Iason was intrigue to know what his soon to be pet had to say. So he nod his head for Riki to continue.

Seeing the nod Riki know that the guy wonted him to explain more. So with a sigh Riki started to explain everything to him.

"Will you see I'm a leader of the top gang over there. And we all use to live together; but, something came up and I moved to a place by myself. But I promised to still help pay for their place. Plus I have to still pay for my owe place. I also need to get a letter to Azelbeth and have her move in while I'm playing pet. That is if you agree to help pay the gangs place and pay for my place. So I have some where to go after I'm done being your pet. And there is the latter that needs to get to Azelbeth."

"And who is this Azelbeth. What is she to you?" Iason said in a deathly tone.

Riki picked up the tone fast. And deciding it will be good for him if he didn't answer.

"She is a girl that I saved when she was 13; and, escaped Guardian somehow. She was almost gang raped and I couldn't just leave her after I saved her. Now could I?"

Iason just looked at Riki with out saying anything. He had to say that his little mongrel was very honorable. Even more honorable then some elites he knows.

Noticing that the guy was still waiting for the rest of the answer. Riki answered the last question.

"As for what she is to me. Will that is easy, she is like my little sister. Are you satisfied with the answer."

"So if I agree to help pay for our gangs place of living, all of your own rent, and get a letter to this girl so she can stay at your place. You will agree to be my pet?" Iason said; but, what poor Riki didn't know was that Iason wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. If at all!

"Yeah, that is what I said isn't!" Riki said with a little tone to his voice. Which he didn't mean to have; but, Jupiter he was tired and a little stress from earlier. The thing with Guy and almost becoming someones sex slave and druggie. Wouldn't you be tired and stress.

"Good. Then I think we came to a suitable agreement." Iason said as he got his phone out and dialed Daryl to come and get them.

Daryle got there in less time then Iason had excepted. Though he was happy for that. For he could tell that Riki was tired and he also heard his stomach growling. Even though Riki tried hard to make it stop.

As Daryle got out of the car he let a little gasp out when he saw just who was next to his master. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was that really Riki the Dark; and, did that mean that Riki was the new pet that his master had told him as going to be with him. How could this be?

Iason noticed when Dayrle gasped. He'll have to find out why later. Like after the had Riki cleaned, feed, and in bed. Nut for right now he need to get Riki home. So walking to the back seat of they car as Daryle held it open. Iason gave a look to Riki; and, Riki started to follow.

As soon as they were in and Daryle shut the door. Riki turned to Iason and realized he didn't know who the hell he was. So without further ado Riki asked in a very colorful way.

"Excuse my but...who the hell are you. I mean you know my name and about my life. And I know shit about you."

Daryle had to hold back a giggle. While Iason just looked down at the little teen before answering.

"My name is Iason Mink. And when we are out or have company at home. You will call me master."

" O.K. master. But you didn't tell me shit about how you are?"

Now both Iason and Daryle was surprise that Riki didn't even know who he was. Did that mean that no one know who he was in Ceres. And if so that will have to be rectify really fast. And on that thought, Iason had to ask.

"Am I to believe that you do not know who I am?"

"Yeah! I think me asking you who the shit you are should of told you that. And they say us mongrels are stupid." Riki said shaking his head.

"So no one in Ceres has ever heard of Iason Mink?"

"Nope never heard of you. And I came safely say that name has never been heard of there." Riki said as he thought.

"You are telling me that Guardain never told you who was the leader of everything on this planet and the colonies?" Iason asked.

"Yeah, Jupiter is the leader and what colonies." Was all Riki could say.

"Will yes you are correct that Jupiter is the true leader and the mother of all of the elites. But there is someone that is also who Leads this planet and the colonies. And that person is her favorite son. How happens to be me." Iason said sounding proud.

Now Riki's eyes got extremely larger. And before he could think. He just said. "You're shitting me! Great just great! I would get the head honcho as my master. What next?"

"Calm yourself pet. You do not have to be so shocked. It should be me that is shocked. I am amazed that you were not taught who I am at Guardian. I shill have words with the director Kuger about this." Iason said sounding a little bit upset.

"Yeah! You do that. But you still didn't tell me what colonies we have out there." Riki asked.

"Why do you wont to know? Do you wish to learn more?" Iason asked. Curiosity to know Riki's answere. He already know that Riki was smarter then most mongrels. He just hope Riki would like to learn more.

"Will if you say I could learn more. Than I have to say yeah. I wont to learn as much as possible." Riki said with a shy smile.

They didn't realized that they were already at Eos. Not until Daryl had open the back door and said. "We are here master."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey sorry it toke me a little bit to get back. I was going to write yesterday; but, I was a little tired. And I was afraid I would make a lot of silly mistake if I wrote. So I waited til I wasn't sleepy. Thank you for reading._

 _P.S. I don't own Ai No Kusabi._

 _Chapter 8:_ New Home, New Life, and New Begings

As they walked through Eos main foyer everyone in the room looked at the strange sight that was walking in. They all know Iason and his furniture; but, what they couldn't figure out is who the hell the little dark hair and skin boy was. They all thought the kid was cute even if he looked dirty.

One of Iason friend back from when they were all in the academy. Came walking up to him with this pretty little red head girl that looked to be almost a head taller then Riki. And was two years older then him, plus was close to retiring from pet hood. Which met that she was either going to go to a home for rare pets, go to the whore pits in Midas or a gambling parlor (which was way better than the whore pits), ended up being sold off world (and Jupiter knows what would happen to you), or out right put down (as in being killed). But what happened to the pet was up to its master and no one else.

"My dear friend Iason!" Omaki Ghan said with a smile. He was one of the sex high ranking Blondie. A matter of fact his ranking was fourth.

"Good evening Omaki! How are you doing this fine evening?" Iason said with a slight smirk on his face and amusement in his sultry voice that need everyone that heard him shiver.

"I am doing well. I thought Raoul said that he was taking you out tonight?" Omaki inquire; but, had a good ideal what happened.

"Yes, about that. Let us just say he was still at it even after I told him that it was not going to happen ever again." Was all Iason had to say for Omaki to know what happened.

"So he is still trying. Even after all this time. And I thought you were stubborn. It would seem that our good friend Raoul is extremely one minded when it comes to you Iason my friend." Omaki said with amusement.

"Yes it does seems so. Though I do think I finally got through his thick skull or I finally scared him. I am not sure yet which one it is. But I do hope he takes my advice and stay away from me until he realize that we will never be a we like that again." Iason said sounding a little tired of the whole deal with Raoul.

"Yes, lets hope he finally does see the light. I would hate for your friendship to end because he could not understand that."

"I agree with you on that one, my friend."

"Now with all the pleasantries are over with, Iason. Who do we have here?" Omaki asked with a mischievous glint in his eves.

Iason saw that look one to many time and just know Omaki was up to something. He was the practical joker of their group. And at times he got them all in trouble with Head Master Sung during their academic years. Jupiter he hope this wasn't going to get to hairy. He really didn't need any more trouble, yet.

"This is Riki, my new Pet." Iason said.

"Really! And he is from which breeding facility did you get him from. He seems to be in the need of a good washing. If you ask me."

"He is not from a breeder, Omaki. You should realize that!"

"Alright, if he is not from a breeder. Were on Jupiter names did you find this little dirty gem from then?"

"I saved him from being drugged and used as a personal sex toy from a lowlife in Midas. And before you ask he is not a Midas citizen. He is from Ceres."

"You mean to tell me that this little cutie is a slum rat."

When Riki heard this other Blondie that seems to be Iason's friend, call him a slum rat. He glared at him and hissed like a cat.

Everyone in the little group turned and stared at him. Iason looked amused at Riki. So did Omaki, he liked the kid. The other pet looked at him with revulsion. She could believe that the top Blondie would get a mongrel as a pet. Though she had to admit that Riki was good looking even if he was dirty. And poor Daryl looked like he was going to die. He couldn't believe that someone would hiss at any elite, let alone a Blondie and one of Iason friend.

"What are you looking at. He was the one being rude by calling me a slum rat. Didn't Jupiter teach you guys any manners?" Riki huffed.

Omaki just out right laughed. He couldn't believe that a mongrel was telling him off. Yep he really did like Riki. And he thought Riki was just what Iason needed. This was going to be great fun watching them. He couldn't wait to see how the other Elites well react when the hear Iason has a mongrel (though a very gorgeous mongrel).

Iason just chuckle, he thought the same as Omaki did. This little creature was what he needed and he was right when he told Katze that he was going to keep Riki for a long time.

"You are right, Omaki should not have called you that. But you should not have point it out either Riki." Iason said shaking his head.

"Sorry Master. But I usually defend my self when someone calls me something I don't like being called. I know I'm scum to you guys. But you don't have to point it out."

"I am sorry if I offended you. I really did not mean to. Please forgive my. What did you just say he is Riki. As in Riki the Dark, the leader of the gang that is controlling Ceres as of right now!" Omaki sounded surprised.

"Yes, Omaki that is him. How in Jupiter's name do you know of him?"

"Well I just came from Orphe apartment. And he was complaining that this new gang Bison, I think it was. Was causing havoc in Midas and are steeling from a lot of our brethren. And their leader seems to be highly intelligent and also very good looking. I dare say he was hoping to catch your little pet here and make him his pet." Omaki said clearly finding this whole thing funny.

"You do not say. Then why is it that he has yet to tell me this? And I have to hear it from you instead!" Iason sounded a little annoyed and piss that there was another Blondie that wonted what was his.

"Do not ask me. I thought you know already."

Riki was now just listening to what was said between the two. While watching Iason, he could tell that the guy wasn't happy. And he wasn't sure what was going to happen. But he hope he will be safe.

"I guess I will have to have a talk with Orphe. And mother is not going to like that I was not inform by him as soon as he know something was wrong."

"I would think mother will be unhappy with him for a while. Iason will you please not tell them that you found out by my."

"I will not tell them; and, thank you for mentioning it to me."

"No problem Iason."

"Will I hate to leave; but, as you said Riki is in a much need bath. Have a good evening, Omaki" Iason said as he started to walk again.

"Yes and a good evening with you too. Night Riki and I can't wait to see you again." Omaki said with a smile.

Riki turned and bowed. Before saying his good night to Omaki. Everyone was shocked that Riki would show respect to someone. And Iason was proud that the boy had some manners.

 _Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Will try to get the next chapter out tomorrow or the next day._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Information

As the little group made it to the private elevator, Riki was looking at all the sophisticated stuff that was all over the very large lobby. He couldn't I've imagine how much this stuff cost. But he did have to admit everything was in good taste. He just hope that his new how didn't have a lot of breakables stuff as the lobby has. by the time he came back to himself they were in the elevator with the door closing.

When the doors finally closed Iason look down at his prize. Still trying to figure out how to get his pet to talk about himself and what has happened to him while growing up. Plus he wonted to make an appointment with Heiku Quiahtenon, who was the best doctor in the universe. He wonted to make sure Riki didn't have any medical condition that he didn't know about.

After a few minutes of sience. Iason decided that asking questions maybe the way to go.

"So, where did you learn your manners from? Last time I heard the slums was not known for their manners."

Riki scuff as he looked up at Iason before answering him.

"I don't think I should answer that question. I don't wont to incriminate myself for something I did when I was only eight."

Iason was now intrigue. He had to know what his dark angle did.

"Do not worry you wont get into trouble for something you did at that young age." Iason said sounding amuse.

"Fine; but, I still don't think your going to like what I learn that day." Riki said as he looked at Daryl as if he new him.

Now Iason was curious to find out what Riki had learned back then.

"You promise not to get mad or angry with me; and, not to punish me for this?" Riki asked in a quite voice.

"Yes, I promise!"

Nodding his head Riki begin to talk.

"While when I was eight I wonted to learn more then what I was learning in Guardian. So, one day when no one was paying attention to me. I snuck (yes that is how you spell it) out of the dorm and went to one of the four offices. I hacked into the system. I found out about you guys use the smarter and cuter kids to become Furniture. I also was able to learn how they had to act. So I decided that learning to have manners may help me out sooner or later."

Both Iason and Daryl couldn't believe what they just heard. At the age of eight Riki had done something that even Katze couldn't do now. Just how smart was Riki. Iason was going to have to get him tested. Something just didn't seem right. Riki couldn't be a mongrel, not with what he did when he was eight. Iason will have to try and dug further into Riki's past.

"What else do you know?" Iason ask hoping to find out everything he can.

Riki shrug. "I don't know. I never really had to take an invoice on everything I learned."

Iason looked at him before he talked again.

"Well we will have to find out. Now wont we. Besides being smart what else is there to you?"

"I don't know. Depends on what you wont to know!"

But before Iason could ask any more questions the elevators doors opened up on his personal floor. So getting out he walked them to the front door before opening it. Daryl rushed in so he could grab Iason stuff and Riki's. Riki steeped in and toke in a big breath. This place was even more beautiful then the lobby. And had more precious breakable items. Jupiter help him!

Iason turn to Daryl. "Get the bath ready for Riki. And when your done with that fix something for us to eat."

At the mare thought of food Riki's stomach made a load growling sound. Iason and Daryl turned and looked at the embarrassed Riki.

"Sorry, I haven't had much to eat. You know the slums." Riki tried not to sound embarrassed.

"No. I do not know. So, why do you not tell me what you mean by that?" Iason asked afraid of what he was going to find out. Even Daryl wasn't sure he wonted to know.

"Will we don't get much food there." Was all Riki said. Hoping that answer would be good enough.

"And by that you mean." Iason wonted more information then that.

Shit! Riki thought; but, answer even though he really didn't wont to.

"What I mean is we are lucky to be able to get a piece of breed and stout to drink. Because you don't wont to drink the water unless you boil it. And that coast credits that no one there has to waste. And the last time I had breed was about half a week ago and stout was tonight."

Again the two other in the room looked at him. Iason couldn't believe that this beauty had to live like that for this long. But what about Guardian. He never asked Daryl if he had gotten enough of food there. So, looking at Riki he had to know.

"What about Guardian? It did feed you well did it not?"

Riki laughed at that before speaking.

"Yeah right. I do know that the kid that were chosen were able to eat well." Riki said as he looked at a guilt ridden Daryl. He smiled at the furniture to show him that there was no bad feeling over it.

Iason then looked at Daryl. "Is that true?"

"Yes, master. Before I was in the furniture program I hardly had any food. But there was someone that gave me some of his food." Daryl said.

 _Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't know how much to but in this chapter. You'll learn more about Riki as the story goes on. Please leave a nice review._


	10. Chapter 10

_Just wonted to let you know because someone asked if the ending to this will be the same as the novel. And the answer is HELL NO. I really like the novel; but, I did hate the ending. There well be a lot of OOC. If you haven't notice it already. Also sorry this chapter will be short. I've got a cold._

 _Chapter_ 10: The Deference Between Pets

Iason couldn't believe what he just learn. He know that Guardian was receiving enough money to feed a small world. Were was all the money going? Now thinking about it were the kids even getting proper schooling? With that thought he turned beck to Riki.

"What about schooling?" He asked.

"What about it?" Riki looked up at him cursing how short he was and also how tall Iason was.

"Did they teach you guys?" Iason asked; but, he already know the aswer.

Riki laughed again. "Are you really asking me that. Come on man. Take a look at Ceres, does it look like those guys know shit."

"But they are supposed to be teaching the kids."

"We did learn a little. Just enough to get by. You know a little reading, writing, and math. But it wasn't much. The ones that the really good schooling were once again the lucky ones in the furniture program." Riki said and then notice that Daryl wasn't looking at him but the floor with a look of shame.

"Hey kid! Its not your fault that you were picked. Be proud about it." Was all Riki said to the poor furniture.

Daryl looked up at Riki. He was surprised that the teen held no hate towards him for getting the food and better schooling. He smiled at Riki to show his appreciation.

Iason watched what was going on between Riki and Daryl. Yes, he will have to talk to Daryl. It was obvious that his little furniture know Riki. But it seems that Riki didn't know him or forgotten him. Besides that he wonted to find out why is it that Riki was so well educated.

"If that is so, then why is it that you are well educated?" Iason asked still wonting to learn more of his dark beauty.

"That's an easy answer. I would brake into an office after lights were out and study on the computer."

"Alright that would explain the time in Guardian. But it seems to me you are still trying to learn. Am I not right that if you could you would like to learn more?"

"Yea you're right on both things. When I was let out of Guardian. I went into Midas and scouted offices that I could brake into and use there computers. And if I could I would like to learn more." Riki said with what looked like hope in his eyes.

Iason know Riki was asking to learn while he was here. Which made Iason proud of him for wanting to learn. That was a good quality to have in his mind. And he wasn't going to deny Riki a chance to improve in any way.

"That is good to know that you still want to improve your mind more." Iason said wit a rare smile. Then he turned to Daryl before talking again. "Daryl go start the bath for Riki and get him clean. Then you can start fixing something to eat for us."

"Hey! What a minute I can handle my on bath and cleaning my own damn self." Riki said sounding angry.

"I am sure you can. But that is Daryl's job. You should know seeing that you broken to the furniture program."

"O.K. Look how about a compromise. HE can get the bath started; and, I can clean myself." Riki asked.

"I will agree to that. But you have to clean really good. Or else I will be the one to clean you." Iason said. He kind of like that idea.

Riki looked at him like he couldn't believe that Iason would really do that. But when he saw the look in his eyes Riki know that Iason liked that idea. So he thought of something to get that thought out of Iason head.

"You said that you were looking into getting a new pet. Dose that mean you don't have any now." Riki ask. Hoping to change the subject.

As Riki asked this Daryl bowed to Iason and went to start Riki's bath. He wasn't sure he wonted to be around when Riki find out that he would be a special pet. One that only a few elites or aloud to have; but, none have ever had for some reason. That is until today. So he turn and walked down the hall.

"Actually I have a harem of five males and four female. What I was looking is for a personal pet." Iason said.

"What the hell is the deference between pets. A pet is a pet. Someones sex toy." Riki said with a hiss.

"No, there is a big deference between the two. First is that a there is only one personal pet. Were you could have any amount of the normal pets."

"Alright I get that; but, were are the others?"

"Normal pets are not allowed in the masters own personal home. They are kept in a separate housing."

"Will are they at less close by?" Riki asked not really caring. He just wont to learn more of the deference.

"Yes they are. The are on the second floor."

"I wouldn't really call that close."

"It is close enough for me."

"If you say so. What are the other deference?"

"They other is you will be attending every social gathering with me at all times. Even the pet parties. But you will not be partaking in them. I will have a normal pet going too that will be partaking in the event. The pet parties are the only time I will have you and the other pet together. The other social gatherings it will just be you."

"Is there anything else that I should know about being a personal pet?"

"Yes one more thing. You'll be performing for me and me alone."

 _Hope you like. Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Letter

Daryl walked back to were Iason and Riki stood just looking each other over. He had to smile as he watched them. He wasn't sure what they were thinking; but, he did like that Iason had a sly smile on his face. He had never seen his master like this before; and, from what he could tell Iason seemed happy to have Riki here. Will he could honestly say that he was happy to have Riki here.

"Master, the bath is ready."

"Good. Riki follow Daryl to the bathroom and clean yourself. Then come to this room (Iason pointed to the large living room). I still need to inspect you; and, tomorrow make an appointment with Heiku to do a thorough exam of your overall health. After I check you we can eat; and, then we will write that letter to your friend." Iason said as he started to walk over to his favorite chair.

Riki looked over to Daryl. "Does he always walk away before he gets an answer from the person he is talking to?"

"Pretty much yeah. I mean he is The Lord Iason Mink, Jupiters favorite child, the Head of the Tanagara Syndicate, and basically the Leader of this planet and its commonwealth. He can do what he pleases and no one will do anything." Daryl said as they walked to the bathroom.

"Except Jupiter. She could fry his ass if she wonted." Riki said.

Daryl couldn't help the chuckle that left him as he shock his head. He hope that Iason didn't really think he'll be able to tame this beautiful beast. Did he? He hope not.

When they got to the bathroom Daryl showed Riki were to put his dirty clothes, where the towels were, where the cleaning stuff was, and last he showed him were his new clean clothes were. Then he turned and walked back the way they came.

Now that Riki was a lone he relaxed a little. He really couldn't believe what he got himself in. With luck hell just be here at less two months. And hopefully Iason will let him learn more stuff while he was here. He got to the tube and sat down. He couldn't believe how great this felt to have hot water and really soap.

As Daryl was walking to the kitchen to start a meal for Iason and Riki, he was called to see his master.

"Yes master, you called!"

"Yes, I did Daryl. When Riki is in bed I wish to talk to you."

"May I asked if I did anything wrong, master?"

"No, you have not done anything wrong. But you do seem to new Riki. While it seems he does not know you or he just does not recognize you."

"Yes master. It does seem he forgot me; but, I can not forget him."Daryl said with a fond smile.

"I see. You may go and start the meal."

"Yes master." Daryl said as he bowed.

Riki really didn't wont to get out of the tube; but, the water was getting cold and he could also smell the food that Daryl was making. So with reluctance Riki got out, dried off, and put on the clean clothes. What he was wearing was a pair of silk black pj paints and slappers. That was it, which he didn't mind. It was far more then he would normally wear; and, plus they were really nice feeling.

He left the bathroom and walked down the hall until he got to his destination. He looked at the very large living room. One wall was all windows with a balcony on the out side, Riki couldn't wait to go out there. It had large over stuffed furniture in an eggshell color, the walls and ceiling were a off white, the floor was a beige marble, and right in the middle of the floor was a white fluffy rug, and the wood furniture was made out of zebra wood. There was expensive knick-knacks all over the room. It was nice; but, it could do with some color.

Iason looked at Riki as he walked in and watch as his little mongrel surveyed his new home. He did notice that Riki was looking at the balcony for a while. He'll have to let Riki out there tomorrow; because, right now he need to make sure there was no bruises from earlier. But from what he could see there weren't any and he liked what he saw. Riki was on the skinny side; but, he'll just have to fatten him up a little. He was surprise to see no blemishes, scaring, and no body hair. Also it seems that Riki wasn't bronze from the sun, not unless he went out naked. Because the paints were barely hanging on his hip.

"Come here Riki."

Steeping forward. "Yes!"

"Please take off the paints and turn around so I can make sure there is no marks of any kind on you."

Riki looked at him before rolling his eyes. He toke of his paints and turned.

"See anything you like?" Riki asked.

"Hm" Was all Iason said.

"Can I get dress now?"

"Yes you may."

As soon as Riki got dress again Daryl enter the room and said that the meal was done. Iason got up, walked over to Riki, and with one of his hands on the small of Riki's back lead him to the dinning room table. He then proceed to pull out a chair for Riki.

Riki looked up at Iason. "Iason, I'm suppose to eat in the kitchen or were pet are suppose to eat when visiting."

Iason looked down at Riki and smiled. He really could believe that the kid know this stuff.

"Normally that would be true. But seeing who I am; and, I am the one that does make up most of the rules. I can also change the rules as I see fit." Was Iason answer.

Riki shock his head. Damn this blonde is something he thought as he sat down. Iason moved to the head of the table where he sat during meals.

Daryl had brought their light meal before asking what they would like to drink. Iason of course had wine and Riki just said what ever would be good. As they started to eat Iason was pleasantly surprise that Riki had proper dinning manners.

"I see you know how to eat properly. Something you learn from hacking in the computer system when you were young."

Riki swallowed what was in his mouth before answering. "Of course. You don't think they would waste their time with shit like this. Do you?"

"Not from what you have told me. No."

They ate in a relative silence after that. It didn't take long to eat their light meal.

Iason got up and walked over to Riki and pulled the chair out again. Riki just got up, he didn't understand why the damn blonde felt the need to do that.

Iason again put a hand on the small of Riki back and led him to his home office. When they got in Iason sat on his chair and motion Riki to set on his lap. Riki did what was asked of him; but, he wasn't happy he had to set on the guys lap.

"You know I can seat some where else. There are plenty of chairs around and a couch!" Riki said as he pointed to it.

"No. I wont you right were you are." Iason said with a smile. He toke out a piece of fancy paper and a nice looking pen.

"Would you like to write the letter or should I?"

Riki looked at the things and thought it would be better if Iason did it. He was a little afraid to touch the expensive looking shit.

"You should."

"Very well. Just tell me what you wont the letter to say and I shall write it."

"O.K."

*******************The Letter********************************************************************************************

Dear Azelbeth, I know that your going to be upset to hear this; but, please don't be to mad at me. I was in trouble and this Elite saved my. So I owed him; and, there really wasn't anything that I could give him except myself. As for right now I'm going to be the guys personal pet. Don't worry its different from normal pets. According to him there is no other pets like me. I wont be on display for anyone; but, him. I'll be going to all those damn parties. But he has other pets to display. Basically I'm like eye candy. Don't tell the guys. And I wont you to live in my new place. You wont have to worry about rent the bastard is going to pay for it while I'm with him. He is also going to pay half of the warehouse. So tell the guys that Katze sent me to a top secret place. Also I wish you would go to him and see if he could get you a job. I wont you to quite the bar. The place is on H block, number 18, fourth floor, and room number 20. If I'm able to I'll try to write again or call. By a good girl. Take Care, Riki

*****************End Of Letter********************************************************************************************

Riki yawned and looked up at Iason. "By the way, you never told my how long I'm going to be here fore."

"As long as I say, Riki." Iason said as he picked Riki up off his lap and place him on his feet before calling Daryl.

Daryl can in with in seconds and bowed.

"Yes master."

"Take Riki to his room."

"What one minute. What do you mean by that?" Riki asked trying to stave off the sleep that was trying to claim him.

"It means what it means. Now to bed with you before you collapse.

 _Hope you like. Please review._


	12. Author Note

Sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. But I've been busy help my mother with my Aunt (my dads older sister). She has Dementia and my mother needs help. It isn't my first time help her with family that has mental problem. I had to help her when I was younger with my Great Grandmother and Great Aunt (both on my mother side, her Grandmother from her father side and her father sister). Both had alzheimer's and we toke care of them. So as I was saying, I'll try to write something soon. Sorry!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Daryl's Past With Riki

After Daryl showed Riki his room, he went to the large living room. Iason was setting in his favorite chair. He already made himself a glass of wine while he waited for his young furniture to come and give him the info he wonted to know. Daryl walked up to him and bowed.

"Take a set. You know what I wont to know. So would you be so kind and tell me everything you know about him." Iason said in a calm cool voice.

Daryl nod and toke a deep breath.

"Master Riki is two years older than me. And when I was in Guardian and before being place in the furniture program I meet Riki. He was so small; but, he was so strong. Everyone in Guardian looked up to him. I'm not just talking about the young ones; but, the older boys, the adults, and even the girls. I'm sure everyone still does know Riki even now. He would stick up for all the kids when one of the adults try to hurt or rape one of us. I think they went after us so that they were able to get their hand on him. He would always take the kids place."

"Wait right there. Are you telling me that the adults that where placed there to take care of you and teach you would rape and bet you. And if Riki was a round he would stop the betting and take the kids place for that and the rape?"

"Yes sir. I'm not sure when he started doing that. But he would stop the betting by betting the adult which would get him in trouble. He would be sent to see Mister Kuger. Everyone think that Mister Kuger would rape him. It was well known that Mister Kuger would watch Riki when ever he came down to the dorms, classrooms, mess hall, or the rec room. But Riki never did say what happened to him when he had to see Mister Kuger. As for the rape, well Riki would take the kids place. He just wonted us to stay kids for as long as possible. He would also give us his food if he thinks that we haven't eaten enough. So you could see why he wouldn't remember one kid out of all of Guardian."

"Is there anything else you know about him? Rumors or things in that relation?"

"Will I know that he was not born in Guardian. He came there when he was two. He had a note that just had his name and age. One of the nannies said that he also had a last name; but, Mister Kuger would tell anyone what it was. There were a lot of rumors."

"How do you know this?"

"I over heard the nannies one day talking about how the wish Riki never ended up in Guardian. And that he was so tiny that if the note didn't give his age they would of that that he was between 6 months to a year. That is how small he was. It didn't surprised me when I stood next to him and found that I was taller then him."

"I see. Do you know if Katze know Riki in Guardian?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did. Sir Katze is five years older then him."

"Thank you Daryl. You may go to bed."

"Sir can I ask something?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"Why do you wont Riki as a pet? To be truthful I can't see him being a good and obedient pet. He is to smart and prideful to be one. Plus his a slum mongrel."

"You are not the first to point this out to me. Katze said the same thing. And as for your question, he intrigues me. There is something about him."

With that said Daryl bowed again and left Iason.

 _Sorry if this is a short chapter. And I hope I'll be able to get chapter 13 out later this week. Hope you like the chapter. Please review._


	14. Chapter 13

_Sorry it toke me so long to get back with this story. I'm going to try to update every week if not twice a week. Thank you for every one that read and likes this story._

Chapter 13: Katze's Knowledge

After Daryl told Iason everything he know Iason sent him to bed. Iason was still sitting in his favorite chair as he toke out his phone from his pocket and dialed Katze phone. He needed to get more info on his little dark angle. And since Katze would know more on Riki's childhood then Daryl.

Katze answered the call. Though he did sound a little surprised that Iason was calling so late. And he couldn't figure out why he was getting a call from him so late and after they just talked earlier. And was even more surprise that his master wonted him at the penthouse A.S.A.P.

While waiting for Katze to get there Iason decided to go and check on Riki. So he walked down the long hallway to the door across from his own bedroom. He open the door slowly and quitely so as to not wake his pretty little pet. What he saw put a large smile on his gorgeous face. There laying on his side facing the door. His face was so relax it made him look a lot younger then he did when he was up. If Iason didn't know his real age he would say that Riki was 9-10 at the less while sleeping and 12-13 while awake. Iason didn't had much time to look at his sleeping pet; because, Katze showed up earlier then he thought.

Iason shut Riki's door and walk to the front door to let Katze. As soon as Katze was through the door he bowed to show respect to Iason.

"What do I owe the pleasure of coming here my Lord." Katze said emotionless.

"I need to know what you know about Riki when he was in Guardian. And I know you meet him there." Iason said.

"Yes, I did know him, but; he doesn't seem to remember me. Which doesn't surprise me. He was always helping the kids out." Katze said while remembering his past.

"Come let us discuss this in the living room" Iason said as he walked towards the room.

Iason went to his favorite chair and Katze went to the long couch right across from Iason. As Katze look's in to Iason eyes and toke in a deep breath before starting his story.

"I was 7 when he came to Guardian. He was so small and cute. Everyone was surprise when they found out he was 2. He just didn't look like a 2 year old. As he grow I watched him. I was so surprise to see that the small boy name Riki was so strong, beautiful, highly intelligent, and a trouble maker. Even at 2 he showed all the signs that he was going to be someone. I do know he had a last name, but; I can't remember what it was. He was always helping all the kids no matter if they were younger or older then him. He showed good leadership skills and he cared for everyone, but; himself." Katze said with a sigh.

"What do you mean that he did not care about himself?" Iason asked, but; already had a good idea what Katze meant because of Daryl.

"He would take other kids place if they were in trouble." Was all that Katze said. He hope that Iason caught on what he meant.

"Your talking about him being hit and rape to save the other kids safe." Iason said with hatred in his usually emotionless voice. Which surprise Katze.

"Yes." Was Katze answer.

"Do you know what happen to him when he was alone with Kuger?" Iason asked really wanting to know.

"No, Sir. No one knows, but; those two. But everyone have a good idea what went on." Was Katze reply.

"Wore you close to him at Guardian?" Ask Iason.

"No, my Lord. I try to keep an eye on him and keep him as safe as I could." Katze said sounding upset that he couldn't do much.

"I wont you to start digging into Guardian. I wont to know everything you can on Riki. Try to find out what his last name is. Also find out why Kuger did not inform me about Riki's being there. He should of let me know that they got a child that was not born to one of their females." Iason said with a demanding voice.

"Yes, Lord Iason. Is there anything else that you wish to discuss?" Katze ask.

"No. I am surprise you did not ask why I was asking so much about Riki." Iason said.

"I'm guessing you have him here now. I'm not sure how you did it, but; you did." Katze said.

"You are right. I do have him and he came willing." Iason said with a small smile.

Katze could believe what he was told. How the seven hell did that happen he thought to himself. But he'll find out one way or another. But for now he wonted to get home and get a little rest in before tackling Iason request. He got up from the couch bowed to Iason and headed to the front door.

Iason walked behind Katze to see him out and to lock down the penthouse for the night. As they got to the door Iason handed Katze the letter telling him to give it to Azelbeth.

"Who?" Katze asked confuse.

"The girl that is living with Bison. That you seem to not know about. You will find her at the warehouse. I would also like it if you could find her some where to work with you. Maybe your secretary. Iason said (more like demand).

With that done Katze bid his far well and left for Midas where his home was.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Letter For Azelbeth

It was early Saturday morning and Katze was in Ceres a cross the street from the warehouse were Bison lived. He watch as the four guys left to Jupiter knows where. He waited for 15 minutes before he adventured out of his hiding spot with the letter. As he got to the door he wasn't sure what to expect. He knocked on the metal door and waited.

It toke 2 minutes for this tiny little girl with long strawberry blond hair, large sea foam green eyes, and sun kiss skin (not as dark as Riki's skin). She looked to be between 12-14 if he had to guess. She was quite the cutie and if he wasn't a eunuch he wouldn't mind her as his pairing partner.

She lookrd up to him with her pretty eye's that showed she wasn't sure if she should shut the door or wait to see what he wonted. Riki always told her to never open the door to someone that she didn't know. So she started to shut the door, but; the tall scarlet head grab the door before it shut all the way.

"Wait! Your Azelbeth, right?" Asked Katze.

"How do you know my name? I've never meant you!" She said sounding scared.

"I've got a letter for you from Riki." He answer her.

"Riki! Where is he. He said he would be here early morning to have breakfast with us. He didn't show so the guy's went out to look for him. He didn't even answer his phone." She said sounding upset.

"Will, everything is explained in this letter for you." He said as he handed the letter to her.

She open it and try to read it, but; she wasn't that great at reading. Riki was teaching her how to read and write better beside math, manners, and other things he thought she would need to survive not only in Ceres, but; life it's self. He was a good teacher and she miss him so much. Katze notice that she was having trouble reading the letter.

"Can you not read?" He asked.

"I can, but; not to will. Riki was teaching me how to read better." She answer a little irritated thinking he was looking down on her because she wasn't good at reading.

He sigh and gently toke the letter from her and read it to her. He didn't have all day for her. He still had to find a place for her to work for him and also look into Riki's background, Guardian, and Kugar. He had to agree with Iason that Kugar should of inform him about Riki. It was all to fishy to him. After reading the letter for her, he handed it back to her.

"Is there anything you need or wont to say that I could pass to him." He asked.

"You've seen him!" She practically yell.

"No. Not yet, but; I do know where he is. So, is there anything you need or wish to tell him?" He said.

"I really would like help getting wait little I have over to his new place, please. And is it true that I'll be working for you?" She asked with a pretty smile.

"I guess I'll have to help you move. And yes you'll be working for me. After I figure out where to put you." he answer her.

After she got all her thing together. Which was a lot more then a little as she put it. It's a good thing he had his hover car with him. He drove with her to the apartment. The place look rundown, but; hell everything was rundown in Ceres. It was the slums and also was forgotten by Jupiter. He had a feeling that when she starts to work for him he'll have to come pick her up and drop her off after work. Hell what did he get himself in he thought to himself.

He also helped her bring all her stuff in the apartment. and just before he left he got her phone number and told her that he will contact her when he was ready for her to work.

 _Hope you like this chapter. Please review._


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry it has taken me this long to get back to the story._

Chapter 15: Waken to a New Life

It was around 5 in the morning when Riki woke up. It was a surprise to him that he sleeped in so late. He didn't know why he sleeped so well, but; he wasn't going to complain since he couldn't remember when the last time he sleeped so well and felt so safe. He sat up in bed and looked around before he got up and walked out the door.

It was still dark out, and; he thought he was the only one up until he heard noise from the kitchen. He saw light coming out the door way, so; he went to the kitchen. And to his surprise Daryl some what singing and dancing around while making breakfast. He couldn't help it but he let himself give out a lively laugh. Which in turn startled the young furniture.

"I'm so sorry for startling you, Daryl." Riki said while still laughing.

"No. It's alright Sir Riki. I'm sorry if the noise woke you so early." Daryl said a little upset that he had woken Riki so early.

"No, you didn't wake my. I actually sleeped in."

"Wait, what?"

"Will you see I would wake up at 3-4 in the morning. So this is really late for me. Don't worry about it."

Daryl could not believe what he just found out. How could someone wake up so early. He was always up at 4:50 in the morning to start breakfast. And Iason would be up at 5:30-6 in the morning. He'll have to let Iason knew about how early Riki gets up. He just hope that the young man will learn to sleep in soon. He knows Iason wont be happy to hear that Riki puts a lot of stress on not only his body and mind, but; also his health.

"So whats for breakfast, Daryl?"

"I was thinking some Belgian Waffles, Apple Wood Smoke Bacon, Sunny Side Up Eggs, Fresh Fruit, Toast, Orange Juice, and Coffee."

"Is that all for Iason and me?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"While that is a lot of food for two people."

"Not really. You need to eat more, and; you have not seen how much Iason can eat."

"I guess your right. But isn't Iason an android?"

"Yes he is, but; they do eat and sleep. I also know that the do have feelings like humans and the also bleed."

"I din't think they would be so human. I wounder why Jupiter made them that way?"

"Because she wonted her children to be more life like then robotic." Came a velvet voice from the doorway.

Both Riki and Daryl eyes got really big when they looked to the door where a very sexy Iason stood with only baby blue silk PJ bottoms hanging loosely off his slender hips. Riki couldn't help but to blush seeing Iason like that. God the guy was just too good looking for his own good. He just wonted to bed this sex god once while he was here. Hoping he was able to.

"Sorry if the noise woke you, Master." Daryl said hastily. It was only 5:20 in the morning. A little too early for him to be up.

"No, the noise did not wake me. I got up earlier then normal to set up some appointments for Riki."

"Yes, Master."

"And what is everyone doing up so early." Iason asked while all the long looking pointedly at Riki.

"Master I was up at my normal time to start breakfast, and; Sir Riki can in at 5." Daryl said.

"Riki why would you be up that early?" Iason asked a little surprised.

"As I told Daryl 5 is really late for me. Seeing that you can't really go to bed early or sleep in to late. That could get you killed or raped." Riki said nonchalantly.

Again both Iason And Daryl were surprise by what they just found out. They both thought the same thing 'how in the world did Riki lived so long with out braking down in mind, body, and soul.

 _Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it was too short. I'll try harder next time. Please Review._


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this story. There has been a lot of things going on with my life. Also my computer is broken down and I have to use a old and some what broken tablet. So sorry again for not writing sooner._

Chapter 17: Meeting The Other Pets

As breakfast was being prepared by Daryl, Iason and Riki were in the front room talking. Riki just had too know more about being a personal pet. Everything that he learned about pets there was nothing about personal ones.

"Hey why is there nothing in the system on these personal pets?" Asked Riki.

"Because there are only nine elites that can have them." Iason said with his deep voice.

"And I take it you're one of them."

"Of course I am. To be persist I am the top elite."

"Will that is just fucking perfect. So I'm going to be stirred at like a fucking freak. All because I had to get saved by the top guy."

"I am sure that will not happen. But I am sure there will be a lot of people curious about you."

"Great just great. Do the pet's know about the other type of pet?"

"Yes they are told of the possibility of them becoming one if they are chosen by one of the nine top elites. And I am sure all of the pets past and present hope to be one."

"So why is it now that I'm the one to be one?"

"Will that is because I find you to be very exotic and exceptionally gorgeous. You are also very intelligent; and, I find it to be better to have someone like you as a personal pet then those mindless dolls."

"OK. Will I get to see your other pets sometime soon?"

"He you will be meeting them after breakfast."

"Really why so soon?"

"There is a pet party later tonight and I have to pick one to go with us. We will also have to go get you proper clothing for your new status."

Daryl came into the front room to let them know that breakfast was ready. So Riki couldn't say anything else. There breakfast was filled with questions and answers by both males while they ate the delicious food that Riki had ever tasted in his life.

As soon as they were finished the toke the elevator down to where Iason housed his other pets. Besides picking a pet for the party he had to get a pet furniture for Riki. And he knew which one will be best for him, Cal.

As soon as Iason stepped in the door the five males and the four females came running to him. They really miss him for it has been a while since they had last seen him. The six furniture had to try to pull them off him. Which seemed to be almost impossible to Riki. Only when Iason cleared his throat did they get off him; and, let him go to his chair with Riki right behind him.

"There are a couple of announcement I have to make." Iason said making sure he had everyone's attention as he pulled Riki to his lap. "This is Riki he is my personal pet. You will show him the proper respect. The next thing is there will be a pet party later this evening and I think I shall bring Enyu. Cal you will be his handler for tonight. Cal I would like you to be Riki's furniture after tonight also."

"Yes sir as you wish." Cal said as he bowed.

"Riki if you wish you can stay here and visit with my other pets while I go make some calls or you can come back with me?"

Riki looked around and saw the other's glaring at him.

"I think it would be better if I went back with you, master."

"Alright my pet. And Cal have Enyu ready by seven." And with that said he left with Riki falling behind.

Cal couldn't believe it. Not only is he going to live in the penthouse; but, he was also going to look after the one person he admirers.

 _This is it for now I will try to get more out faster. Thank You for reading._


End file.
